Tal como eres
by lovely akemi
Summary: Luego de una riesgosa batalla, Sakura reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos y al fin logra confesarse...


Tal como eres 

La batalla esta vez habia sido contra Danzou y su ejército,como ya muchos ya habian predicho, la traición pronto se haría pública, y estaban dispuestos a todo para ganar el ansiado poder del kyubi, si, aunque tú haz sufrido tanto llevandolo contigo y, creo yo, estarias mucho mejor sin él, no permitirías que te lo arrebaten…

Estaba amaneciendo, y yo acababa de ingresar a mi turno en el hospital, me encontraba con algunos aldeanos heridos, han habido unas revueltas poco usuales, afortunadamente nadie estaba grave. Cuando un poderoso estruendo acompañado por una densa neblina que cubrió el hospital se hicieron presentes, podía escuchar el crujir de las ventanas mezcladas con los gritos de angustia y miedo. Me asuste, pero no podía transmitir eso a los pacientes, asi que intenté tranquilizarlos y me asegure que no salieran de sus habitaciones, me detuve en una ventana para ver lo que ocurria, cuando te ví, ahí en la entrada del hospital, luchando contra los ANBU de Danzou que intentaban ingresar, no lo pensé dos veces y abrí la ventana para saltar e ir a ayudarte, no fue muy dificil, esos traidores no eran mas que basura, solo pensar que ese bastardo usurparía el puesto de Tsunade-sama hacia que me hirviera la sangre, y… creo que se me paso la mano, por la forma en que me miras, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

Ino llegó a mi lado, y tras ella venían su padre junto a Yamato-taicho, sai, kiba, shikamaru y chouji, quienes te indicaron que fueras con ellos, a lo que me diste una mirada y yo asentí, indicandote que todo estaba en orden.

Así pasó todo el día. Los pacientes no paraban de llegar, y los médicos nos hacíamos muy escazos , además… pensar en ti cada vez que llegaba un enfermero y decia que llegaba alguien agonizante, no me ayudaba mucho, ya que corría a ver de quien se trataba, y cuando comprobaba que no eras tú, el alivio se sentia exquisito en mi pecho, mientras me hacía cargo del "agonizante", que resultaba siempre no ser tan grave ante mis habilidades…

Ya eran las 3:28 am, y aún continuaba trabajando sin parar, aunque ya todo comenzaba a normalizarse al fin, Tsunade-sama me insiste en que valla a dormir un poco, pero no puedo hacerlo si no tengo noticias tuyas, así que solo me limito a ir por un café mientras hago una ronda para chequear el estado de los pacientes mas delicados…

Unas voces se comienzan a agolpar en la entrada, estoy cansada y me cuesta trabajo reconocerlas, pero por el tono que utilizan, debe ser grave… es cuando un nudo se forma en mi garganta esperando lo peor, cuando me asomo por la ventana y ahí estas, _Naruto…_ apenas logro susurrar, antes de comenzar a correr por los pasillos para poder verte y cuando al fin lo logro… mis ojos se nublan por las lágrimas, tu ropa destrozada, tu rostro ensangrentado, quemaduras en tu piel, _el kyubi _pensé y tus manos, _oh por kami _ tus manos, ese jutsu otra vez…

Inmediatamente comienzo a dar instrucciones a los enfermeros, pero Tsunade-sama me detiene, diciendo que ella se haría cargo y que intentara descansar un poco, por supuesto iba a protestar, pero no lo hize, sabia que ella podía hacer mas por ti que yo…

Yamato-taicho fue quien te trajo, asi que le insistí en que me dejara ayudarlo, lo ayudé a subirse a la camilla y me dispuse a curarlo, afortunadamente, sus heridas no eran profundas, asi que no me dio mucho problema, quize preguntar por lo sucedido, asi que levanté la mirada y vi en él una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, notó que yo quería estar contigo, así que le sonreí, afirmando lo agradecida que estaba porque ambos estuvieran "enteros", sentí que rió levemente y comenzó a relatarme lo sucedido.

Al parecer, Danzou tenía todo preparado, y puso a sus mejores hombres regados por el camino, obligándolos a separarse, pero él y tú lograron encontrarlo, envolviénse en una batalla llena de sorpresas, donde no quize escuchar mayores detalles, solo me interesó la parte en que lo derrotas, pero a un alto costo, la transformación, y no solo eso, cuando fueron a buscar su cuerpo, el maldito había desaparecido… la sola idea de que vuelva me hizo temblar, solo podía pensar en la dolorosa idea de verte herido… otra vez. Yamato taicho puso su mano sobre mi hombro, aludiendo que no me preocupara, y le sonreí diciendo que siempre estaremos aquí para ti, el asintió enérgicamente y luego se durmió, debido a los sedantes que le administré.

Habían pasado unas tres horas cuando fui a tu habitación, te ví ahora repleto de vendas y profundamente dormido_… lleno de paz_. Caminaba hacia tu cama, cuando vi un sobre pegado al respaldo, tenia mi nombre en él, cuando lo abrí me di cuenta de que era Tsunade-sama con las indicaciones que debía seguir para atenderte, me ruborizé, ella sabía que no aguantaría las ganas de venir, guardé el sobre con cuidado en mi bolsillo, me siento en la silla que está a tu lado, y no puedo evitar admirarte, mis dedos recorren lentamente tu cabello y una tonta alegría me invade al escuchar tu tranquila respiración, veo en una mesita en frente de mi un reloj, que me avisa que faltan solo minutos para que amanezca, me recargo un momento, solo para descansar los ojos, y sin darme cuenta, me dejo llevar por el sueño…

Siento una mano que, con sumo cuidado, me quita algunos mechones de la cara, al abrir lentamente los ojos, me encuentro con tu rostro lleno de curiosidad y me dedicas una de tus famosas sonrisas. Con mucho cuidado, tomo la mano que tenías en mi rostro y me levanto para poder seguir las indicaciones de mi sensei, y comienzo con el jutsu shousen sobre tus manos, puedo sentir que me miras con tristeza, sabias lo que pienso de ese jutsu…

Sa… Sakura-chan – me sobresalto un poco al oirte hablar, por lo que solo me limito a levantar la mirada hacia ti.

Etto… ¿es… estas enfadada? – me sorprendo, es obvio, de todas las preguntas que podrías hacerme , sobre tu estado o el de tus amigos, me preguntas eso, típico de ti, no puedo evitar sonreir…

Supongo que… ya me acostumbré a esto –

Per.. perdoname es que… yo – pongo mis dedos sobre tus labios, para indicarte que no necesito oirlo, este pequeño gesto hace que te sonrojes…

Siempre estaré aqui cuando te lastimes Naruto, no te preocupes – digo riendo un poco y transpaso mis dedos ahora, sobre tu lastimada mejilla.

Son estos los momentos en que recuerdo tu infinita bondad con el mundo, dando tu vida para proteger todo lo que es valioso para ti o para otros, recuerdo, tambien, cuando Sai me dijo que me amabas, y yo solo pude pensar, _que idiota ¿Porqué amarías a alguien como yo?,_ estos pensamientos me distraen, y entonces no noto cuando estoy cerca, _demaciado cerca _de ti, con delicadeza, acerco mis labios a tu oido, y un _gracias _te susurro, mi mejilla acaricia la tuya y le planto un suave beso, siento como comienza a entibiarse bajo mis labios y sonrio, yo tambien me ruborizé, pero eso ya no importa, la tentación me vence y te beso otra vez, ahora un poco mas cerca de tus labios, y otro mas, un poco mas cerca, y otro y otro, hasta que al fin llego a ellos, mi nariz roza a la tuya y miro tus ojos, como esperando una reacción de tu parte, pero ya están cerrados, y tus labios están entreabiertos, respirando entrecortadamente, siento que me estoy aprovechando de la situación, y es cuando abres los ojos, y me pierdo en ese brillo tan especial que los caracteriza, tu mano lastimada sube hasta mi mejilla, esto me llena de ternura, y un impulso bastó, para atrapar tus labios con los mios…

Comencé con movimientos lentos, acomode una mano en tu mejilla y otra bajando del cuello hasta tu pecho, dando una leve caricia, y siento tus labios moviendose contra los mios, lenta y suavemente, siento un agradable calor en mi estómago, eso me anima a continuar y aprisiono tu labio inferior entre los mios, en un delicioso toque, y siento como me acaricias pausadamente, desde mi cabello, hasta recorrer mi espalda, no puedo evitar suspirar levemente, y aprovechas para deslizar tu lengua por mi labio inferior, y casi por inercia abro mi boca un poco mas, invitandote a entrar, lo haces timidamente, y yo me apresuro a ese encuentro, un intenso choque electrico hace que ambos ahoguemos un pequeño gemido, y comienzas a recorrer cada rincón de mi boca, mientras yo te acerco mas aún, para profundizar ese dulce y cálido contacto, enredando mis dedos en tu cabello mientras sentia como acelerabas tus caricias… poco a poco, el aire se acababa y recorde que estabas en delicado estado de salud, asi que decidí detener el beso, delicadamente, con pequeños toques a tus labios, despidiéndonos con tristeza…

Abri mis ojos, y noté que los tuyos aún estaban cerrados, como esperando por más, esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y tus ojos se abrieron pesadamente.

Por… por que… - tartamudeabas, completamente sonrojado, no te culpo, yo debo estar igual o peor, pero sé que debo responder a esa pregunta.

Naruto – comienzo – Recuerdas… ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que… te amaba? – _esto es muy dificil. _

¿Eh?... si, pero –

No mentí - Hago un gesto indicando que voy a levantarme , porque nose como acabe sentada sobre tu cama, por no decir "practicamente arriba de ti", pero me detienes, sosteniendo mi mano, obligándome a sentarme otra vez - … sé que… ese no fue el momento indicado para decírtelo, pero sabía que irías con el raikage y con sasuke-kun, y la sola idea de perderte, me llenó de pánico, y solo…

¿Me… me amas? – estabas temblando, tus ojos me apuntaban con una mirada que no supe como interpretar, como si una negativa, fuera a destrozarte en ese momento y solo atiné a tomar tu rostro y acercarme nuevamente a tus labios, ya no me importa si me rechazas, que sería lo mas lógico, solo quiero capturar ese momento, para siempre en mi corazón, y te susurro "_Claro que te amo tonto, como no tienes idea". _

Y entonces me abrazas con todas tus fuerzas, talves te lastimaste en el proceso, no pude notarlo, porque enterraste tu rostro mi cuello, y yo respondí a tu abrazo, acariciando tu espalda, de forma lenta y pausada, casi de forma mecánica, ansiosa por una respuesta.

Yo… yo también te amo Sakura-chan, pero – _Pero…_ - Siento que… que no te merezco - _¿Qué? _

Me separo rapidamente de ti, necesito verte a los ojos.

¿Qué dices? – Dijo entre enfadada y sorprendida, ¿Qué no me merece?, ¡¿Qué ridiculez es esa? ¿No debería ser alrevés?...

Ni siquiera he podido cumplirte mi promesa, ¿Cómo podrias aceptar a alguien como yo?, cuando solo te eh decepcionado y... – No soporto oir esas palabras y las silencio con un puro y casto beso

Naruto… nunca, nunca me haz decepcionado- Ibas a abrir la boca para protestar, pero sellé tus labios con un dedo y proseguí – No sabes por todo lo que eh pasado, todos estos años entrenando, haciendo lo imposible para hacerme mas fuerte para poder pararme orgullosa a tu lado, Sasuke-kun es nuestro amigo, y lo traeremos juntos.

Me miras sorprendido… creo que ambos hemos madurado un poco.

Ahora déjame seguir con tu tratamiento – y me dispongo a seguir con mi trabajo…

Sa… sakura-chan-

¿Si? – lo miro curiosa, por como se puso nervioso derrepente…

Etto… me… ¿Me darías otro beso?- dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

Ganatelo – digo volteando mi rostro para, inúltilmente, ocultar mi sonrojo.

¡¿Eh? … - _ya comenzo a quejarse, _pienso divertida, supongo que no haz madurado tanto, pero, ¿Qué importa?, te amo asi…

_Tal como eres… _


End file.
